


What Are You Doing Here?

by Kestral



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestral/pseuds/Kestral
Summary: A short zoom in on Rina's perspective in the last few minutes of episode 38 as she begins her climb of the Union.





	What Are You Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Godsfall Fanbook a while back, and now i'm finally getting around to posting it! You can follow the link to see it there with beautiful art and other good writing! https://www.scribd.com/document/369734363/Godsfall-Fanbook

As they moved to go up the stairs, the dwarf, Torrvic his name was, noticed her look of discomfort at the mention of undead.

“Oh, we’ve seen like, twelve of them,” he said casually. “It’s fine! We’ve got, they easily fall, it’s fine.” He grinned at her. “Don’t worry about them.”

Rina laughed nervously. At least Torrvic seemed nice, when he wasn’t demanding to know who the fuck she was and how the fuck she got there.

He pushed past her to lead the way up the staircase, and the others followed him, chatting about their experience with zombies.

She hesitated for a moment, but as one of the humans, Xion, had said, she may as well go with them for now. Glancing about the room had made one thing all too clear: there was no where else to go.

She had seen them all on the battlefield; they held their own in a fight. She could take comfort in the fact that if it came to combat, she could trust them with her life. But outside of battle, they were complete strangers.

It was funny how trust worked like that. She knew that in a fight they would keep her alive, and she would do the same, but beyond that? The trust she had for these people was deep, but on one singular point. She did not know if she could trust them with a secret, or to be kind, or to tell her the truth. And they clearly felt the same way towards her. From the moment they had first laid eyes on her, they had all been suspicious. It was uncomfortable, and unfamiliar.

All her life she had been part of a community. The wild elves are an insular bunch, but very close to each other. Training to become a guardian, she hadn’t ever expected to leave the Ironwood, to get so far from home.

It hit her hard then, hard enough that she nearly gasped. She was in a place that no one her age had ever even seen. She was not only outside of the Ironwood, but outside of the world. She was beyond the edges of maps. Just on the other side of the wall to her left, through feet of hard onyx, the Worldstorm was raging. Torrvic was right to ask what the fuck she was doing there.

At the very least, her guardian training would help her. On one trip with Aramil, he had kept giving her puzzles. Infuriatingly odd puzzles, seemingly pointless, with constantly changing rules, all presented with a slight grin. She thought he was just messing with her, until she talked to Sgronch and found out that he had gotten a similar treatment. They were being trained to adapt. To be able to function in unexpected situations.

The puzzles had gotten easier, Aramil’s perpetually smug face less frustrating. She learned how to think quickly on her feet, how to look at what was around her and accept it, but not let it control her. The Union, these strangers, they were just like that. Maybe a the stakes were a little higher, but like that. Climbing the Union was never something she could have prepared for, but with her guardian training, she was prepared to be unprepared. She could do this.

By the time Rina’s foot hit the top step, she was feeling better. She didn’t know how long that feeling would last, so she took what she could get, and looked ahead. 

 


End file.
